Diamonds in the Rough
Diamonds in the Rough is the sixth comic in Season 1 of Sibling Rivalries, and is the 6th comic overall. This comic is non-canon to the series. Plot In exchange for not having to do their history homework, Mr. Jacob asks Packie, Gerry, and Angel to steal some diamonds for him, that are being given to Cletus the robot by two young boys over in Alaska. With help from Jose Gonzales, the siblings crash the deal and steal the diamonds, only to find out that the diamonds are fake. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only ''Sibling Rivalries'' McReary Siblings * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary ♠ * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary ♠ * Maureen McReary ♦ McReary Siblings' Friends * Angel Chacon * Jose Gonzales Antagonists * Joel Gonzales Others * Michael Jacob ''Cletus Comics'' * Cletus ♥ * Tetch 60 ♥ * R.L.C ♥ * Dimitri Rascalov ♥ * Steve ♥ * Cutecumber ♥ * Steve, Jr. ♥ ''The Brotherly Bond'' * Junior ♥ * Azriel ♥ * Andrew ♥ * AZRIEL-D2 ♥ Trivia * One of the two reasons why this crossover is non-canon to Sibling Rivalries '' and ''Cletus Comics is because: **1. One of the two comic series' that this comic crossed over with (The Brotherly Bond) wasn't just cancelled, but scrapped completely soon after this crossover. Any mentions to this series from SR or CC after this crossover were edited out. **2. The comic is too over-the-top than expected from a typical SR comic. In fact, any crossover with CC after this comic are instantly non-canon to the series. * The comic was named after the mission of the same name in The Lost and Damned that is about Johnny Klebitz crashing a diamond deal with Luis Fernando Lopez, Tony Prince, The Cook, and Evan Moss. * Francis and Kate do not speak in this comic (however, Kate speaks in the Cletus Comics version). * The comic appears in Cletus Comics as "Cletus and the Diamond Deal", and as "Diamond Deal Disruption" in The Brotherly Bond. * After the siblings steal the diamonds, as they run to Jose Gonzales' helicopter, the scene is different in all three series, making it unknown which scene is canon: **Cletus Comics: When the McRearys get in the chopper, Kate tells Jose to hurry up, and Jose says "I'm trying!" **The Brotherly Bond: As the siblings get in the chopper, Jose just tells them to "Get in!" **Sibling Rivalries: Jose is seen about to kiss Kate (much to her disgust), and when Packie knocks, Jose says "It's open!" * Jose Gonzales' birth date is revealed in this comic, and it is also revealed that he plays football. Even though the entire comic is non-canon, these facts are still canon to the series. * This is the only comic in Season 1 after "Frightful Football Reunions" that Joel Gonzales is absent in, although Jose mentions him. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics Category:Non-Canon Comics